bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Master of Kido, Kin Otome
Chapter 1: The Master of Kido, the Golden Haired Beauty As Hayaisaru slept in his apartment, he was totally unaware of what was happening above Karakura Town. High up in the sky, a blueish/green portal emerged, and a woman in a black hakama with a white shall stepped out. "This is the hell hole I was told so much about" said the woman. She quickly spun around to see multiple hollow chasing a small spirit. "Like I said, Hell Hole" she said as she used Flash Step to re-appear infront of the Hollow. They all fell back as she appeared in a white smoke, leaving the small spirit of a girl to fall to the floor crying and gasping for breath. "Its okay" said the woman, quickly alerting the girl. The girl looked up to see the woman with her faced turned to her, with a gentle smile. "It's okay" she repeated before she turned back around. "You hollows, are a disgusting race of beings that diserve nothing less than intimate death" she said holding up her hand. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh , all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!, Shakkaho" she called as a ball of red energy concentrated in her hand. It shot down and hit the largest hollow in the chest, sending it flying. "Tenran" she called as she aimed her palm outward and a tornado fired outward. It struck the other hollows, killing them as well. "These are my powers, the Art of Kido or Spirits Way" said the woman. She held up her Zanpakuto, and aimed the handles butt and touched it to her forehead. "Whats your name" said the girl as she appeared around light. The woman moved the hair away from her eyes and gave another smile. "My name is Kin Otome" said Kin as the girl disappeared in the flash of light. "Liuetanant of the Kido Corps" she said disappearing in a flash of light. Suddenly, Hayaisaru woke up startled by the emense spiritual pressure. "What?-" he said rubbing his eyes. Feeling confused about the sudden burst in Spiritual Pressure, Hayaisaru got into his Shingami outfit. "Work as One, Kentoku!" he called as his Zanpakuto took its shape as a sword and buckler shield. He sprinted through the skies before he got sight of someone standing on a building. He jumped up, and was soon facing the person, only to be taken in by her beauty. "Wha- What A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT" thought Hayaisaru with a red face. "Please, little boy don't even get any idea's" said Kin holding up a gold staff, which seemed to replace her Zanpakuto's place. "I was sent here on an order to assist, the Ryoka Hayaisaru with the fight against the sudden Esapda." said Kin as the staff began to glow. Suddenly a large shockwave filled the air as the two stood ontop of the building. "What is that" said Hayaisaru quickly steadying his weapons. From the ground, a giant Hollow, emerged from the ground. "My name is Rascacielos" said the giant hollow holding up his hand. He held it up only to have it slam the ground with extreme force. "I'll handle this" said Kin holding up her staff. "My staff is usually in a Shikai, but this is a special occasion. Ban-kai!" she called as her staff became a small handle. From the handle spiritual energy accumulated and a large blade of light shot out. She held it up and flicked the handle with her wrist and watched as the blade sliced into the giant hollow. He took one last shot and slammed his hand down toward her only to have it blocked by a pyramid shaped barrier of light. "Amazing" said Hayaisaru Chapter 2 | Chapter 4